Various 2-phenoxysulfonanilide compounds have been known in the past and especially the compounds described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,367 are considered to be the structurally close to the compound of the present invention.
However, these compounds described in the above-mentioned specification are insufficiently effective.
An object of the present invention is to provide drugs having excellent anti-inflammatory, antipyretic, analgesic and antirheumatic actions.